


Forever Yours

by BlackThor (jardinera)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinera/pseuds/BlackThor
Summary: Thor confesses his feelings to Heimdall.





	Forever Yours

Thor always admired Heimdall from afar. For both men, their service to Asgard came first in their lives and their duties constantly pulled them in opposite directions—Thor away from Asgard, and Heimdall eternally bound to her. But Thor could not help as his gaze lingered a little too long on Heimdall's honey colored eyes whenever he returned from some distant realm that required his presence. Heimdall's beauty was always a welcome sight after months of endless battle and death.

"Welcome back, Thor Odinson," Heimdall said after Thor and his warriors secured their victory in Muspelheim.

Thor grinned as he relished in Heimdall's deep, gravelly voice. "Thank you, Heimdall. Returning to Asgard is always the sweetest part of any victory."

Heimdall smiled. "A mere few hundred years ago you would have said that the glory victory brought to your name was your favorite part."

"Things have changed since then, and only Asgard offers the sort of sights I always long to see." Heimdall raised an eyebrow and Thor felt his face heat up. "I should go give Odin an update.”

“Of course.”

Thor quickly turned and hurried away in the opposite direction of Heimdall's smug grin.

*

As the rest of Asgard celebrated victory later that night, Thor quietly took his leave and brought a cup of wine to Heimdall in the observatory as he did every night he spent in Asgard. During their visits, Heimdall would often talk about the happenings of the universe unseen by Thor's eyes—the mechanisms hidden beneath the stardust that allowed their universe and all its wonders to be—something Thor sorely missed during the months he spent away from Asgard. Every night Thor had to lay his head down in some unfamiliar world away from home, while the rest of the warriors drank and talked of the action seen during battle, he would call on Heimdall as he laid in bed, needing the comfort that being by the guardian's side brought him, if only through his magic, before he could peacefully fall asleep. He tried to be professional and discreet about his true desires at first. He would briefly call on Heimdall to ask if they should be expecting another attack during the night or how large of a battle they could expect at their next stop, but after only a few nights, their talks quickly devolved into familiar flirtatious banter.  
  
During one such conversation, Heimdall commented on how surprised he was that Thor had not begun romances with any of the local women.

Thor shook his head. “ _I know I’m often guilty of losing my heart much too quickly,” he said, “but I guess I’ve been much too busy spending my free time with you._ ”

It was then that Thor realized that there was no living person in the nine realms that he would rather talk to. He was in love. “ _I guess someone already holds my heart_ ,” he continued.

Heimdall stayed silent. Thor wondered for a moment if he had revealed too much too soon until Heimdall finally spoke again. “ _Come back to Asgard soon, Thor._ ”

Thor let Heimdall’s words carry him to a swift victory, anxious to see the man face-to-face again after being left unsure of where they stood.

After Thor reached the observatory, the two of them sat at the very end of the rainbow bridge, their legs hanging over the rest of the universe as they drank and talked. As the night grew late and silence settled comfortably over them, a thought kept nudging at Thor.

"Do you ever get lonely here, Heimdall?" Thor finally asked, taking a sip of his drink and sneaking a quick look at the man sitting beside him. While away, Thor had begun fantasizing about taking Heimdall with him to see the wonders the other realms had to offer. He imagined him and Heimdall, hand in hand, walking through the streets of New York as snow fell around them; or perhaps they could spend a week in a cozy cabin tucked deep in the forests of Alfheim. Thor knew Heimdall could see everything he wished to, but he doubted it was hardly the same as being there.

Heimdall lifted a corner of his lips in what seemed to be a sad smile. "It's not like you are the only person that comes to visit me at odd hours of the night, Thor."

Thor laughed. Of all the answers he thought Heimdall would give him, he hadn’t expected to be told that he had competition for the man’s affections, but he could not say he was surprised. "Of course not,” he said. “How would anyone be able to stay away from you?" Thor lifted his head to look at Heimdall and froze when he found the other man steadily gazing at him already. Thor paused. Then, "my presence here must be keeping you from your nighttime escapades. I'll take my leave."

Heimdall laid his hand over Thor’s as he made to stand. "You do not have to be so quick to go. Yours has always been the company I enjoyed the most."

"Heimdall, I-" Thor swallowed. He usually had no problem with being upfront about his feelings and intentions, but there was something about Heimdall that was so different from anyone else he had ever encountered in his long existence. Something that turned Thor into a blubbering mess, and always had him tripping over his feet and words. Perhaps it was because of the immense power Heimdall himself wielded, but when Thor was around Heimdall he no longer felt like the all-powerful 1,500-year-old God of Thunder; Son of Odin; Prince to the throne of Asgard. He was a child again, experiencing butterflies for the first time. Inexperienced in the ways of love. Thor smiled and decided he would chase the feeling where ever it took him.

“I adore you,” Thor continued. “Coming here to talk to you—to delight in the glory of your presence—is always the best part of my day. For the longest time my feelings for you have been as a smoldering fire, something I was able to control and suppress since I never dared to hope that you would share the same feelings for me, and I understand if you do not reciprocate, but my feelings grow stronger every time I see you and I could no longer keep them inside."

Heimdall grinned. "It has always been a wonder to me how you have been so successful in love with those lines." He brought a hand up to caress Thor’s face and gently moved his thumb across his cheek. He tilted his head and looked into Thor’s eyes. “But apparently, I’m not immune either. I feel much the same, Thor. I wish you would always be by my side.”

Thor smiled widely and cupped Heimdall’s face in his hands. They moved closer together slowly, gently easing their way into the new waters they were just beginning to set sail in. When their lips finally met, they relished in their kiss for a moment, electricity sparkling on the tips of Thor’s fingers as he savored the feeling of finally being able to hold Heimdall so close before he had to break away. He shook his head, unable to contain the gentle laughter playing on his lips. He was in utter disbelief that someone like Heimdall, an all-seeing god—who had been a first-hand witness to Thor’s lowest moments—would return his feelings of affection. He was unsure how someone as beautiful as Heimdall could find beauty in him as well.

“Heimdall,” Thor sighed, “let it be forever so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer but there are not very many Thordall fics so I wanted to write something sweet for them. Hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Title taken from Yours by skinny legend Mariah Carey


End file.
